Journal of A Pokemon Trainer: Book 1: Unova
by Rezics
Summary: This is the story of a future Kanto Gym Leader. Five kids named Jerome, Elorm, Amanda, Misty and Mike travel across the different Pokemon regions.  Based on different anime, game,self-made, and manga events. ENJOY!
1. A VERY LONG Introduction

Journal of a Pokemon Trainer

By: Jerome300

Chapter One: A Very LONG Introduction

Hi, my name's Jerome. I come from Cerulean City in Kanto, and I just moved to Nuvema Town in Unova. I'm glad I moved here because I found out how Pokemon here in Unova aren't found in any other region just here. But Pokemon back from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are really rare here in Unova. This is why it was a good thing to research this region before we moved so I could catch a Pikachu before we moved. Then I can surprise the first person I battle by using a Pikachu. Another good thing is that my long friend, Elorm, also moved here too. That was just PURE LUCK to me. I also made a new friend named Mike too. And, we also get our starter Pokemon today. And, just to give you a description of myself, I'm Asian, I have black hair, I like helping others when in trouble, I like winning, I'm smart, I never give up, my parents were both Pokemon Trainers (although my father is still traveling), I hate Rattata, I hate random Pokemon Encounters, my sister became a Trainer last month, and I prefer wearing a yellow T-shirt, a watch, black shoes, and blue shorts.

Elorm is African-American, his parent never became Pokemon Trainers, has black hair, is very smart, and has a baby sister, and he has basically the same personality as me, and wears a yellow T-shirt too, a blue plastic watch, white shorts, and red sneakers.

Mike is European, his parents also became Pokemon Trainers although none of them are like well-known Trainers, he's fun to hang out with, gets mad if he doesn't win, and he's a good at making sprites, and wears a green shirt, and plaid shorts.

I wonder what the starters are here because while I was researching, I couldn't find out what the starters are, although I know they're a grass, fire, and water type like the other starter Pokemon. I just wish that we hadn't moved because I was planning to get a Charmander. Charmander looks like a lizard that's all reddish-orange, except for a white underside and with a small flame burning on its tail. If we moved to Johto, I would've picked Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil looks like a mouse that's colored blue, on the top of its body, white on the underside, and red where its flames come out. If we moved to Hoenn, I would have chosen Treecko. Treecko looks like a gecko and is colored green all over with, of course, white on its stomach. If we moved to Sinnoh, I would've picked Turtwig. Turtwig looks like a turtle with a tiny tree growing on its head.

When we lived in Cerulean City, we had a big house with a pool in the back and a marine Pokemon tank. We got to move the marine Pokemon tank here but of course, we couldn't move the pool. Our house had 3 floors and a basement. My bedroom was on the 2nd floor. The guest room was on the first floor near the kitchen. My mom's room was on the first floor and my sister got the other part of the 2nd floor. The 3rd floor was the theater and a place where my mom would play pool and just look at the surrounding area on the balcony. That's what our old house looked like.

Our new house is almost the exact same as the old one! No wonder my mom picked it. So it kind of feels like home, the marine Pokemon tank is in the exact same place where it was before. Let me tell you about the tank. It is VERY big, so we have 2 Lapras in it, it has humongous coral, and the plumbing has to be in the BASEMENT! I have NO idea how we even moved it here to Unova! It has Octillery and Remoraid, even some animals like clownfish and dolphins, Mantine and Cloyster, Seel, Sharpedo, Corsola, Mudkip, Squirtle, Empoleon etc…..It's like our personal storage room for water Pokemon.

Here are some things I found out about Unova: The center of the region is called the Entralink, there is a place called Black City where powerful trainers come and White Forest where rare Pokemon from other regions are. The Opilucid Gym Leader you challenge is completely random. And, the best is….. THERE'S NO EVIL TEAM here! And that's great, no Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, or Galactic! So that's the perfect chance to make a good Team called Team Thunder, then get another team to make Team Delta.

My goal is simple: Become a Pokemon Master and complete the Pokedex! Of course I'll have some fun too. Maybe I'll even look for Legendary and rare Pokemon too! And at the end of this Unova journey, I get to battle my rival and sister, Caitlin. And then I'll travel to Sinnoh, then Hoenn, the Johto, then the Orange Islands, and finally, Kanto.

A few more things I just found out about Unova while I was writing that last paragraph: The starter Pokemon get delivered to you via. Professor Juniper. Professor Juniper is the only female Pokemon Professor that gives you your starter Pokemon. Did you know that Deerling changes its color depending on the season? That's pretty weird and cool at the same time. The colors of Deerling for the seasons are: spring: pink, summer: green, autumn: orange and winter: brown.

Well looks like Elorm and Mike are here. "Hey Elorm and Mike, the starter Pokemon aren't here yet." I said.

"Well we can spare a few minutes." Mike said.

"Yeah, Jerome, we can stay here for a few minutes." Elorm said.

"Let's look at the marine Pokemon tank!" Mike said.

"Yeah, let's do that." I said.

*One trip downstairs later* "Hey, look! There's a Shellder egg over there!" I said.

"And, it's hatching!" Mike said.

"Looks like you have one more Pokemon in the tank." Elorm said.

"Jerome, the Pokemon are here." My mom told me.

"We're coming!" I said.

Notes: Chapter One has been edited to fit the storyline of the new fanfiction I'm making. Enjoy! And, I know, the last part didn't make sense, but I ran out of ideas.


	2. To Accumula Town!

Chapter Two: To Accumula Town!

We got the box which surprisingly looked like a present up to my room.

"Jerome should get to pick the first Pokemon; after all, this is his house." Mike said.

"Okay, let's see what this card says first." I said, "Inside this box are the three Pokemon: the right Poke Ball, Oshawott, the Otter Pokemon, in the middle Poke Ball, Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and in the left Poke Ball, Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon."

"Well, which one do you want?" Elorm asked.

"I'll take Oshawott!" I declared.

"Who picks next?" Mike asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors it?" Elorm suggested. "Okay then." Mike said.

*One game later* "Yes! I win! Rock smashes scissors!" Mike exclaimed.

"Shoot! I hope he doesn't pick Snivy…." Elorm said under his breath.

"I choose Snivy!" Mike declared.

"Shoot, again! I'm stuck with Tepig…." Elorm said unhappily.

"Let's try out our skills in battling outside." I said, "I'll battle Mike."

*One trip downstairs and outside later*

"Snivy, I choose you!" Mike said.

"Alright, let's go, Oshawott!" I said. Oshawott looked like an otter and a ninja! It had a white head, brown nose, brown eyes, brown ears, a blue body, white at its stomach complete with a shell, short legs, and a brown beaver's tail. Snivy looked like a snake with a white stomach and a leaf on its tail.

"Snivy, start off with Leaf Tornado!" Mike said. Snivy launched a tornado of leaves at Oshawott. "Oshawott, hang in there!" I said although I knew that Mike didn't stand a chance. My Oshawott fainted when the tornado of leaves hit it.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Mike is the vic-" Elorm said.

"Wait! Pikachu, I choose you!" I said.

"WHAT HOW'D YOU GET A PIKACHU? That's impossible!" Mike exclaimed.

"I caught it before we moved. And no one said anything on how many Pokemon we could use." I replied, "Pikachu, use a Thundershock!" Pikachu fired a blast of electricity at Snivy, knocking it out.

"I didn't expect it to do that much damage." I said.

"That's one strong Pikachu." Mike said glumly.

"Here take this Revive." I said handing a Revive to Mike.

"Thanks." Mike replied.

"No problem." I said.

"I'll try defeating Jerome!" Elorm said.

"Good luck; I'll make this a 1 vs. 1 battle. Oshawott, take this Revive." I replied making my Oshawott touch the Revive, "Let's go, Oshawott!"

"Tepig, I choose you!" Tepig looked like a pig that was all colored red and a white underside with a curly tail with a red marble sized ball at the end. Elorm said. "Use your Slash attack, Oshawott!" I told Oshawott. Oshawott used its shell to slash at Tepig.

"Tepig, use Flamethrower!" Elorm commanded Tepig. Tepig shot a wave of flames at Oshawott which didn't affect it much.

"Finish it off with a Water Gun!" I said. Oshawott fired a blast of water at Tepig knocking it out.

"I told you, Elorm!" I told Elorm.

"That was just luck; I'll defeat you next time!" Elorm said madly.

"Let's go to the Professor's lab or something now." Mike suggested.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

(Half an hour later…:)

"Hello? Professor, are you here?" Elorm asked. The lab was dark and no one answered. Then out of the shadows, a man and woman jumped out…..

"Hey, what are you doing causing trouble here?" I asked.

"Did he just say….." the woman said.

"…..Trouble?" the man finished

You must've meant 'Prepare for trouble!'

And while you're at it, make it double!

To infect the world with devastation!

To blight all peoples in every nation!

To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy!

And Butch of course!

We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night!

Surrender to us now, or you'll surly lose the fight, fight, fight!

Raticate!

"Well, if it isn't Cassidy and Bitch!" I said laughing because of both what I had just said and how Butch's name sounded so similar to bitch.

This annoyed Butch a lot, causing him to scream, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! THAT CROSSED THE LINE! AND THE NAME'S BUTCH!"

"HOUNDOOM, I CHOOSE YOU!" Butch yelled. "Use a Flamethrower attack!"

"Shocker, let's go!" (I decided to call my Pikachu that just a few minutes ago) I said calling out my Pikachu. "Use a Thunderbolt attack!" My Pikachu then fired a blast of electricity towards Cassidy, Bitch, sorry, Butch, Houndoom, and Raticate blasting them through the roof and into the sky.

Then Professor Juniper came running in and turned the lights on.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Team Rocket." Mike said.

"Well, that explains it." The Professor said.

"Professor, can I get my starter Pokemon now?" A girl walked into the lab.

"Of course, Amanda." The Professor said, "You may choose Snivy, Oshawott, or Tepig." The Professor released three starters.

"I'll choose… Snivy!" Amanda announced.

"Pikachu!" Shocker said.

"You have another Pokemon, Jerome?" Professor said.

"Pika, ka chu Pikapika! (Yes, he caught me a few days ago!)"

"Well, I see. I see that you will be a very powerful Trainer considering you found out how to use a Poke Ball so early." Professor Juniper said.

"Thanks."

The Professor explained how to use a Poke Ball and other various stuff and gave us five Poke Balls and a Pokedex. After that, Elorm, Amanda, Mike, and I agreed to meet up with each other in Accumula Town in a day or so.

After I said bye to my mom, I set off on my journey and found a Spearow. And man, did I HATE Spearow, so I made one of the biggest mistake of my life: I threw a rock at it.

"Spearow! (This guy threw a rock at me: GET HIM!)"

"Shit, let's run, Shocker!" I said, about to run. We quickly got to a dead end: a waterfall. Knowing it was life or death, I jumped to the water. The fast current of the water took us a long way ahead of the Spearow flock. Then, I saw a hook, and that meant a fisherman who could probably pull me out of the water, so I grabbed the hook and tugged it and I was pulled out by a girl.

"Hey, you're not a water Pokemon! You're just a boy!" She said.

"Haven't I seen you before?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I think I've seen you before too, and are you alright?" She said.

"Yeah, I think so." I said. This was responded by a slap on my cheek.

"Not you, the Pokemon!" She said pointing at Shocker, "There's a Pokemon Center right over there!" she said pointing to the North.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Misty Waterflower." She said.

"Jerome Sipin, glad to make your acquaintance, now if you'll excuse me, Misty I have to run from a flock of Spearow." I mounted a bike that was just a few feet away.

"Wait, that's my bike!" Misty yelled at me, who was already getting away from the Spearow.

"Sorry, I'll return it someday!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p>Notes: Sorry for the long wait. As I've said before, school has been keeping me very busy. I'll get to work on chapter three as soon as possible. I didn't describe Misty because everyone who has watched a least ONE episode of the original season of Pokemon knows what she looks like.<p>

Character Ages:

Jerome, Elorm, Mike, Amanda, and Misty: 10

Lynn (Jerome's mom): 29

Professor Juniper: 30

Cassidy and Butch: 20


	3. Accumula Town

Chapter Three: Accumula Town

I've been riding for like FIVE minutes, and yet, I still haven't reached the Pokemon Center. Even worse, it started to rain, AND the Spearow flock was starting to catch up. The path was getting muddier, then, I ran over a ledge and the bike fell down.

"Ouch…" I moaned. "Holy shit! They're coming!" I noticed that the Spearow were getting closer. "Go, Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" I released my Oshawott, who fired a blast of water at the flock, only knocking a few to the ground, only to get back up and continue to fly towards us and try to kill us.

Some Spearow used Peck on Oshawott, making him faint.

"Fine then, come and get me! And I promise that I'll catch you all!" I prepared one of my Poke Balls. Shocker hopped onto my shoulder, and fired a powered up Thundershock at the Spearow.

"Thanks." I said before seeing a rainbow colored Flying Pokemon fly overhead.

"Ho-Oh!" It crowed.

"Pikachu? (What's that?)"

"I don't know, but let's get to the Pokemon Center."

Once I got close to the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town, I saw Professor Juniper waiting for me, along with Mike and Elorm, she showed us the Pokemon Center (Really, I know what a Pokemon Center is.)I, healed my Pokemon, then she showed us how to use the Pokemon Transfer Computer (Really, I'm 10, do you think I don't know HOW to use a computer?), and just when I thought we were going to go outside to the Poke Mart, she took us to a LOWER level where the Mart actually was. Strange, right? Since when are the Poke Marts inside? And while the others went outside to look at the other stuff in the town, I waited for my Pokemon to be finished healing. Then, the motorized door opened and in came an angry Misty holding her bike, now burned.

"I am going to _**KILL**_you, Jerome Sipin!" She bellowed.

"Oh no…" I said. I tried to make a run for it, but all I got was a strike from a mallet just as I was about to get to the door. "That _**HURT.**_" I said.

"Well, that's what you get for breaking my bike! And I will just have to travel with you until you get me a new bike!" Misty yelled.

"Okay…"

Then, two Poke Balls came from the sky, broken glass shortly followed. They burst open, revealing a Koffing and Ekans.

Prepare for trouble!

And make it double!

To protect the world from devestation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender to us now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

Meowth, 'dats right!

"Whoa, a _**TALKING MEOWTH**_, is that even _**POSSBLE**_?" I exclaimed.

"Koffing, use Poison Gas!" James said, Koffing unleashed black gas from the holes all over its body.

Nurse Joy came in with my Pokemon, stunned at what she saw, or more like didn't see.

"Come here, quick!" She yelled. Misty and I ran over to her, and went into the ER.

Then, the power blacked out.

"Great, the power's out. " I said.

"Well, luckily we have some Emolga!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. She revealed some Emolga. Then, my Pokedex started to react.

"Is that how it works?" I asked.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air." It said.

"You got a Pokedex?" Misty asked.

"Yeah."

"Lucky!"

"Now, we have to focus on saving these Pokemon." Nurse Joy said. She activated a computer, showing a map of the Unova Region, and then zoomed in on Striaton City. "This is the Accumula Town Nurse Joy. We are being attacked; I am sending all Pokemon in your Pokemon Center." She said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Team Rocket came in.

"Stop them!" Nurse Joy said.

"But all I have are Shocker and Oshawott." I said.

"I'll help you out." Misty said.

"You can use the Pokemon that haven't been transported yet."

"Alright then, go Poke Ball!" I said, throwing a random Poke Ball, revealing nothing to be inside. "Now, Shocker and Emolga, use Thunder!" I yelled. The Electric Pokemon used Thunder, blowing up the Pokemon Center.

"We're blasting off!" Team Rocket said, hurdling into the sky.

We were now standing in a pile of rubble, the only thing now working was the computer.

"What happened?" Professor Juniper yelled.

"Team Rocket."

"That explains everything, again."

(A few minutes later :)

"Well, it's getting late. I think we better get a hotel room." I said.

"Yeah, we should." Misty said.

We rented a double bed room, and went to sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter Four: Sibling Rivalry (Warning! This chapter is short!)

I woke up at about 9:00 A.M., Misty was already awake, and so was Shocker. We ate breakfast, and checked out of the hotel. We headed to Route Two, but before we could leave, I spotted _**HER.**_ My older sister…

"Misty, get down!" I whispered.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Because my older sister is here."

"Who? Hey, Caitlin is here!" Misty said.

"That's my sister!"

"Wait, she's your sister?"

"Yes, now, if we sneak quietly past her, she won't see me, and I won't battle her…" I said.

We got up and tried to walk past Caitlin, but she spotted us.

"Hey, you! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! One-on-One!" She shouted.

"Who, me?" I asked in a slightly deep voice.

"Yeah, you! And, by the way, haven't I seen you two before? You like my younger brother, Jerome and the girl looks like Misty Waterflower, from back in Cerulean City!"

"Who did she figure out who we are?" I whispered.

"No idea." Misty replied.

"I accept your challenge!" I shouted as I turned around.

"Jerome and Misty?"

"Yeah! I became a Trainer yesterday."

"Hey, Jerome." Elorm said, pushing through the crowd that had just formed around us, along with Amanda and Mike.

"Hey, guys."

"Who are they?" Misty said.

"These are my friends, meet Elorm, Amanda, and Mike. This is Misty." I said.

"Can we get this battle on yet?" Caitlin asked.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Go, Pidgeot!" Caitlin said.

"Shocker, I choose you!" I said.

"So, that's your Pokemon?" Caitlin asked.

"I also have an Oshawott."

"Pidgeot, use Gust!" Caitlin said, before Pidgeot used its huge wings to blow a wave of wind towards my Pikachu.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I said. Shocker fired a blast of electricity at Pidgeot. "You don't stand a CHANCE!"

"Pidgeot is at level SIXTY FIVE. Your Pikachu is at level five through ten."

"That's where you're wrong about power! Shocker, use Thunder Wave!" I said, before a wave of electricity was came towards Pidgeot, paralyzing him.

"Where's my Paralyz Heal!" Caitlin shouted, searching her bag.

"Now, finish it off with Thunder!" I said. Shocker fired a blast of electricity at Pidgeot, making him faint.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! The victors are Shocker and Jerome!" Elorm announced.

Me and Shocker high-fived each other.

"Well, you'll be begging for mercy in the next battle!" Caitlin said.

"Maybe you'd like to say hi to Mom while you're close to Nuvema Town, yes, we moved here to Unova, bye!" I said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Elorm said.

We walked out of Accumula Town and went our separate ways.


	5. Two Rivals:One Smart, and One an Airhead

Chapter Five: Two Rivals: One that's smart, and One that's an Airhead

Misty and I ran into Route Three before Caitlin could stop us. And then, we ran into some guy with a blue coat and a shirt with what seemed to be a red tie stitched onto it.

"Hey, watch it! You owe me a battle. Oh yeah, my name's Cheren."

"Too easy, two on two?" I asked.

"OK, go, Snivy!"

"Go, Oshawott!"

"Don't you know that Water Types are weak against Grass Types?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah! But I wanted to see how well my Oshawott would beat your Pokemon!" I responded.

"Snivy, Leaf Tornado!"

I had learnt my lesson with Snivy yesterday, and I exactly how to beat these types of attacks now. "Use Razor Shell to cut the leaves!" I ordered. Oshawott cut the Leaf Tornado into nothing but a pile of green ashes.

"You're a smart one 'eh?" Cheren said. "Well, deal with this! Snivy, go in for a melee attack with Leaf Blade while using Vine Whip!" He ordered. Snivy charged towards Oshawott, his dual vines coming out from a collar shaped area around his neck.

"What strategy, a combo move!" I said under my breath. There was no way Oshawott could've dodged the move, unless… "Use Water Gun while deflecting Vine Whip with Razor Shell, then go in with a Headbutt!" I ordered. As Oshawott fired a blast of water at Snivy, he was also deflecting the dual vines with his scalchop. As Snivy retracted its vines and retreated, Oshawott advanced, headfirst, at Snivy. After the Headbutt attack, he used Razor Shell without my order, knocking out Snivy in the process.

"Snivy, return! Now go, Purrloin!" Cheren said.

"What's that supposed to be? A sirloin steak?!" I joked.

"Very creative, but NOT funny." Cheren said.

"Loin! (I'm NOT a steak!)" Purrloin said.

"Oshawott, return! Shocker, I choose you!"

"Pika? Pikachu. (Why now? I just battled a few minutes ago.)"

"Sorry, I'll heal you up after this battle. Use Thunderbolt!" I ordered. Shocker used Thunderbolt, knocking out Purrloin (Wow, a one hit KO!).

"Purrloin, return." Cheren said, walking away.

"Okay…" Misty said.

"That was strange…" I said.

"Pika pi? (Can I get healed now?)"

"Here you go." I said, spraying a Potion on the Pikachu, then calling out Oshawott to be healed.

As we were walking along, I happened to see a Pidgeotto! If I can keep this luck streak up, I might have a mostly Kanto-Based Team!

"Go, Poke Ball!"

The Poke Ball sucked Pidgeotto inside it. A few seconds passed, and Pidgeotto burst out of the ball.

"If you want to catch a Pokemon, you have to weaken it before throwing a Poke Ball!" Misty lectured.

"I know what I'm doing. So if you can keep your big _MOUTH _shut, I can catch this thing!" I snapped back. "Shocker, use Thundershock!"

"Pikachu!" He acknowledged. Shocker used Thundershock, causing Pidgeotto to fall out of the sky, a bit roasted.

"Go! Poke Ball!" I threw the Poke Ball at Pidgeotto while it was still falling from the sky.

Click!

"I caught a Pidgeotto!"

(About a half hour later…:)

Still walking towards Straiton City, I found a girl with a green beret and white dress just literally STANDING there!

"Umm…hello?" I poked her, but she didn't respond. Then I walked in front of her.

"My name's Bianca! You walked in front of me! Let's battle!" She said.

"Wait! I don't want to battle!"

"Too bad, you walked in front of me!"

*Facepalm!*

"OK, then, jeez, how about a three-on-three battle?"

"Go, Tepig!" Bianca said, but she had trouble pulling the Poke Ball out of her hand.

'What an airhead!' I thought.

Bianca FINALLY pulled the Poke Ball out and called out the Tepig.

"Go, Pidgeotto!"

"A Ka-Kanto Pokemon?!" She said.

"Yep."

"Tepig, use Flamethrower!" Bianca said.

"Respond with a Peck attack!" I ordered. Pidgeotto gracefully flew around the oncoming attack and began a nose dive towards Tepig and pulled up at the last second, hitting Tepig with its beak in a style like the attack Sky Uppercut.

"Roast it with Ember!" Bianca ordered.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack, then Wing Attack!" I ordered before Tepig could start using its attack. Tepig scattered shards of fire everywhere, Pidgeotto was retreating into the air. "Blow it away with Gust!"

"Pidgeotto!" The bird acknowledged, before beginning its attack. The shards of fire were blown back at Tepig.

"Now here's your chance! Use Quick Attack!" I ordered. Pidgeotto became barely visible, as it nose- dived again towards its foe.

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" Tepig jumped up, and a cone of flame appeared to cover him as he was about to hit my Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, use Agility to enhance the Quick Attack! Oh, and attack from behind!" I ordered. Pidgeotto used Agility, making Quick Attack even faster, then, glided underneath Tepig, leaving Tepig confused, the attacked his back side. "Wing Attack! Now!" Pidgeotto struck Tepig with its wings. Then, Tepig fell down to the ground. "Now, use Roost!"

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!" Bianca said; when Tepig slammed into the earth.

I was expecting a move like that! Pidgeotto was done healing now, and was free to fly back into the air to dodge the incoming Flame Charge.

"Fly into the air! The, use Mirror Move!" I ordered. Pidgeotto was airborne just in time. Then, when the casing of flames was off of Tepig, then, Pidgeotto mimicked Flame Charge, and was flying with an inferno behind it! Pidgeotto slammed into Tepig, knocking him out.

"Tepig, return! Go, Pidove!"

"Pidgeotto, return! Shocker, I choose you!"

"Pidove, use Peck!" Bianca said.

"Use Thunderbolt!" I ordered. Shocker fired a blast of electricity at Pidove, yet again, another one hit KO.

"Pidove, return! Go, Litwick!" Bianca said.

"Shocker, return! Oshawott, I choose you!" I said.

"Litwick, use Flamethrower!" Bianca ordered.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" I ordered. The two attacks collided, causing steam to form. "Perfect! Now use Razor Shell!" I ordered. While Litwick was still confused, Oshawott slashed with its scalchop, knocking out him out.

"We're getting out of here! Come on Misty!" I said. I was getting tired of battles today!

(Author's Note)

Wow... I just noticed how I put Pikachu as Raichu... Only today... What a fail... Updated.


	6. The Tests of Straiton City

Chapter 6: The Tests of Straiton City

We walked towards the Gym, but of course, with my damn luck, it was blocked.

"Hey! You're a new Trainer! You should go to the Dream Yard and Trainer School before you challenge the Gym so you can build up your skills!" He said to me. Are you really freaking serious?! I have battled too many times today for more battles. I just wanted the damn badge to advance to Nacrene City! Was it too much to ask for?

"Fine..." I sighed. "Come on, Misty..."

(Trainer School)

"Ah! A new pupil to rub our talent on Battling on to!" The teacher said. How annoying... I swear, if the rest of this journey was like this, I might as well just join one of those Trainer Schools and just get to the Pokemon League that way... "Now, what do you want to learn about? There's a chart on paralysis, freezing-"

"I know, I know..." I said, impatiently. "Just give me a test or something so I can get into the Gym." I said, with all seriousness.

"You're serious, right?" He told me. "Our tests have a 1% pass rate! And you don't know one thing about battling! Are you sure?"

"Yes."

(Trainer School)

Which move makes a Pokemon fall asleep?

A. Spore

B. Thunder Wave

C. Poison Powder

I circled "A". These people are idiots... The next 30 or so would be easy...

Pikachu evolves into what using the Thunder Stone?

A. Ampharos

B. Pichu

C. Raichu

Well, being in Unova, it was pretty logical to put a Kanto Pokemon in that question, but, myself, being from Kanto, already knew the answer. I circled "C" with no doubt. "DONE!" I yelled.

"Bring the paper to me." the teacher said. I walked up to him and slammed the paper on his desk.

(Minutes later)

"You got a perfect 50/50!" the teacher congratulated me. Now, I just had to get the badge. He gave me a pin or something and told me to show it to the guy blocking the Gym.

Misty was waiting at the Gym, she had ran off after I began the "test". I put up the pin thing in front of the guy's eyes. "Let me in." I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you must also defeat all the Trainers in the Dream Yard..." He told me. I saw Misty laughing.

'What a fucking asshole.' I thought as I walked over to the Dream Yard. But, as I entered, all the people in the area (including the trainers) were gathered around, listening to some guy speaking about releasing Pokemon. He said that he was part of an organization called "Team Plasma". God... Another evil team!

"Now! Who challenges me, Prince N to a battle?"

"I accept!" I yelled. I stood no chance against him, but it was worth a try. Besides. Wasn't this why I went on this journey in the first place? To become the very best? "I'll do a two-on-two battle."

"Agreed." This "N" guy said, calling out a Pokemon I had never seen before. I checked my Pokedex, revealing its information to me. It was Deino, a Dragon Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!" I released the bird Pokemon.

"Deino, use Dragon Pulse!" N ordered his Pokemon as it opened its mouth a emitted a pulse of energy from it. I remembered about the Mirror Move strategy I had used a few hours ago.

"Mirror Move!" I said, making Pidgeotto copy the move and use it against the foe, dealing 2x super effective damage on it. "Now, Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto went in for the kill and swiftly took out Deino with its Priority 1 move.

"Return, Deino! Go Joltik!" N released a spider looking Pokemon.

"Joltik's Unnerve activates! Your Pokemon is too nervous to eat its berries!" the Pokedex said.

"Joltik, use Electroweb!" Joltik released an electric web, entangling Pidgeotto, making its Speed stat go down and dealing super effective damage as well. "Now finish it off with Thundershock!" As Pidgeotto struggled to get out of the web, Joltik delivered the final blow.

"Pidgeotto! Return! Now, go Shocker!" I looked down at Shocker, pointing at Joltik.

"Joltik, Electroweb!" The electrically charged web did no damage to Shocker somehow.

"Shocker's Lightning Rod prevents the foe's Electroweb attack from working! Shocker's Sp. Attack rose!" my Pokedex said.

"Now! Use Slam!" I said, as Shocker grabbed Joltik and slammed it on the ground. A dust cloud formed in the area Joltik was thrown onto. Joltik was knocked out by the time the dust cleared, making me the victor.

"Well played." N said, now leaving the Dream Yard. "I am hoping our paths will cross again.

"Nicely done!" The guy that was blocking the Gym yelled to me. "You may now enter the Gym for a battle."

End of Chapter 6.

It's back! And with MORE of that description! And, I had no jokes to use on this one as far as I know. Well, besides the Gym always being blocked by some guy.


End file.
